It Takes A Village
by keepcalm90
Summary: Sequel to Buy Only My Heart. New parents Kurt and Sebastian are learning on the job, but even through all the crazy up and downs at least they know that they always have each other to fall back on.
1. Chapter 1

**Ahh hello again my darlings. I'm back and as promised I've come bearing a sequel. Thanks again to all who followed, Favorited and reviewed Buy Only My Heart. That story was my baby and I will forever cherish it, but now we move onto this. The next chapter of these characters lives. I hope you enjoy and as always Happy Reading.**

* * *

_**It Takes A Village Chapter 1**_

"Be really carful when you put him down into it," Kurt stressed as Sebastian leaned into the backseat of the SUV with his sleeping son cradled warmly to his chest.

He wished so badly that he could continue holding onto him throughout the entire car ride home but sadly that was not an option.

He needed to be safe and secure, plus Sebastian needed to drive.

So the car seat it was. If only his husband wasn't standing at the other side of the car, keeping a watchful eye on his every move.

"You're not cradling his head," Kurt pointed out as Sebastian begin to set the baby slowly into the seat.

"Babe I got this. Could you please stop hovering," Sebastian huffed.

"Fine," Kurt pouted, backing away and leaning against the open door of the car.

From their spot on the curb Derek and Abby both laughed lightly at the new parents bickering.

"Is it bad to say I'm glad that's not us," Abby asked her boyfriend, craning her neck back from where she was sitting in her wheelchair.

"Nope. Because I was just thinking the same thing," Derek smiled, kissing the girls forehead lightly.

"Okay you two get your jokes in now because one day this will be you and I will have no sympathy," Kurt warned, causing the couple to each flash a nervous yet fleeting look.

There was a beat and then Abby added. "Well it's not us today sucker."

Which made Derek crack up as he offered his girl friend a playful high five.

"I hate both of you," Kurt sighed, only half joking.

After that a loud click rang out followed by Sebastian's proud voice. "See I told you I could do it," he said matter of factly before hopping out and coming around to join everybody. "The babies are all strapped in and ready to go."

Derek looked down at his watch. "And it only took you half an hour."

Sebastian's eyes narrowed. "You know what mister you're lucky your girlfriend just had my kids or else I'd totally be kicking your ass right now," he threatened playful as he shoved Derek back a little.

"Hey don't burn your bridge with me Smythe. You're gonna need us as back up babysitters for when you two need a night off from those two," Derek pointed towards the two blissfully sleeping babies.

"He's right," Kurt pointed out. "But that won't be for awhile because this one still needs to recover." He leaned down to kiss Abby on the cheek as she pouted somberly.

The doctor had given her very specific post c-section rules. Like no heavy lifting and lots of bed rest for at least two weeks. He encouraged walking but not up or down stairs. Which pretty much meant she was house bound. He also informed that constipation, bleeding and tenderness were all common and lastly that sex was out of the question for at least six weeks, but mostly likely it would be eight.

"Don't remind me," Abby grumbled.

"Aww sweetie it's okay. You'll be good as new in no time," Derek assured, which caused Abby to glare daggers at him.

"Are you saying that I'm broken now?" She asked in a sinister tone.

Derek's mouth fell open, an ashen look playing across his normally boyish face. "Umm-umm," he babbled.

Now it was Kurt and Sebastian's turn to laugh mockingly.

"I think that's our cue to leave, but good luck on this one D," Sebastian patter the man's shoulder before leaning down to give Abby a goodbye hug and kiss.

"We'll call you," Kurt offered with a smile, hugging the couple as well.

After gentle shutting the door to the backseat Kurt climbed into the passenger side, clinking his seat belt into place.

Once settled he immediately glanced into the rear view mirror. Thanks to the mirror he had purchased at the baby store that was specially designed to lay perfectly between the two car seats the view of his two children was crystal clear and so beautiful he couldn't seem to take his eyes off it the entire drive home.

Just as they pulled the rented SUV up to the curb of the house Kurt noticed that Genevieve began to open her little blue eyes.

Her tiny face scrunching up into a little pout that made Kurt's heart strings tug tightly.

"I think someone is none too pleased that the car has stopped," Kurt whispered over to his husband.

"Should I circle the block a few more times?" Sebastian asked with wide, uncertain eyes.

"No. I think she should be good. As long as we get a bottle in her quick."

"Okay," Sebastian nodded, putting the car into park and hopping out.

Before he even had to call down for him Brian was there, exiting the front doors of the building and approaching the car with a wide grin.

"Welcome home," he greeted the new family happily.

"Hello there Brian. Anxiously awaiting our arrival?" Kurt asked while climbing into the back seat to un-strap the babies.

"Sorta," Brian admitted with a blush. "I've been sitting in the lobby for the past hour."

"Well sorry it took so long but my husband here was being stubborn about the car seats." Kurt said with an eyes roll while successfully getting his son un-clicked and into his arms.

"I got the stupid things in and that's all that matters," Sebastian sassed as he came over to the side of the car with the stroller, that was miraculously unfolded.

Kurt laid Harrison down gently into it, covering him with a blanket and softly brushing his fingertips against his smooth little round cheek.

While his husband focused on their son Sebastian went to get their daughter. By now she was wide awake and staring back at Sebastian as if he were an alien from another planet.

"Hi there baby girl." Sebastian waved, making sure to speak in a hushed tone so that he would not startle her. "I know you don't know me very much right now, but you will soon because I'm your daddy and your my little girl and even though you've only been alive for two days now. I can already say that I love you and your brother more than anything else on this planet."

The baby blinked a few times, her tiny mouth forming into the shape of an O and producing a little spit bubble that popped and made her lick her lips.

"I'm gonna take that as an I love you too daddy," Sebastian winked, before unbuckling her fully and carefully removing her from her seated position.

He brought her to his chest, holding her securely in his arms and opting to keep her there instead of placing her in the stroller.

A fact that made Kurt's heart expand even further than it already was.

Seeing his husband carrying a baby, their baby, was a truly gorgeous sight to behold.

Kurt paused for a moment to take a quick mental photo. He never wanted to forget this moment or how happy he was in it.

"Babe are you coming?" Sebastian turned back to ask.

"Yeah," Kurt replied softly, pushing the stroller towards the door Brian was now holding open for them.

Harrison did not budge, not even when Genevieve began whining when Sebastian set her onto the changing table for a fresh diaper.

No, the boy slept peaceful in his newly assembled crib. It's mattress covered with the finest sheets the baby store had to offer

When it came to nursery shopping Kurt spared no expense. His kids were the most precious things to him now, so in his eyes they only deserved the best money could buy.

It just so happened that Sebastian's money could literally buy the very best of just about anything.

A fact Kurt was never more grateful for.

From what he could remember his parents had taken amazing care of him and even though they were taken from him far too soon he still credited them for making him the man he was today.

Kurt wanted nothing less from his own children now. He wanted them to one day be able to confidently say that he and Sebastian were the very best parents that could have been.

Kurt knew money wasn't the only factor, but it was a big one, because it made so many things so much easier.

Like the state of the art bottle warmer they purchased that heated the formula twice as fast. Which meant their now very hungry daughter could enjoy her dinner in no time flat.

Kurt sitting in the rocking chair, holding her close as she suckled the bottle, making the most adorable little suckling sound that was almost too perfect to be real.

"I have to make some calls," Sebastian informed in the quietest of whispers.

Kurt nodding along, signifying that he understood why his husband had to go.

Back at the hospital, just a few hours after the twins were born the contractor of their new place had called and listed off a plethora of things that were wrong and needed to be fixed before they could even thing of moving in.

Luckily Sebastian knew people in ever profession that pertained to getting houses into tip top shape.

Now it was just about matters of their availability.

The hold up didn't bother Kurt that much. Sure he loved their new loft to pieces and he couldn't wait to move his new family into it.

But for now he had his two perfect angels and that still had a roof over their heads for the time being. Which was privilege, not a right.

Kurt knew better than anyone how easily the tables of life could turn and things could change.

So instead of dwelling on what they didn't have yet he settled for being grateful. A gratitude he would never, ever take for granted.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey y'all. I'm back again. I hope you enjoy this and as always Happy Reading.**

* * *

_**It Takes A Village Chapter 2**_

For the past few weeks Sebastian had been running around like a chicken with his head cut off.

Trying to get all the contracts for the new place drawn  
up, while also balancing work and his brand new family.

Sadly he got to spend the least amount of his time at home and that was starting to make him feel really guilty.

Luckily his husband was a saint and their babies, well they were the two most precious things Sebastian had ever seen in his life. Which was saying a lot considering he came from money and spent nearly every day surrounded by opulence.

On the last Friday of the month, to keep from going completely crazy Sebastian decided he would work through the day, skipping lunch so that he could leave at a respectable hour.

He even picked up some Italian on the way, having already called Poppy to tell her not to make dinner.

Sebastian got home around eight, dropped the food off on the dining room table and made his way over to the couch, pausing to take in the image before him.

Kurt was fast asleep on the sofa, a tiny sleeping infant on each side of his cheat. There was a blanket draped over them and all three looked beyond peaceful.

Sebastian's heart burst at the sight of his perfect little brood. He felt like the luckiest man in the entire world to have not one perfect angel but three.

After wiping away the single tear that slid down his cheek he moved in to kiss Kurt firmly on the temple.

At the touch Kurt's eyes popped open wide and he gasped slightly, clutching both babies tightly to his chest.

"Love is that you?" he mumbled, still sounding half asleep.

"Yes baby it's me," Sebastian whispered at his side.

"Oh I must have dozed off," Kurt yawned, sitting up slowly, making sure not to jostle the babies as he went.

"Why don't I help you get these  
two little nuggets to bed and then we can eat. I brought home dinner."

Kurt nodded as Sebastian gently removed Harrison from his chest, then helped him to his feet with Genevieve still in his arms.

They laid both babies down in the nursery. Kurt flipping on the baby monitor before walking out.

Sebastian took his husband hand, kissing the knuckles gently before pulling him back towards the kitchen.

Sebastian held a chair out for his husband to sit as Kurt sniffed the air like a hungry little puppy.

"Mmm, that smells so good," he practically moaned.

Sebastian smiled with satisfaction before opening up all the containers. He ran to the kitchen to grab some plates and forks, then poured them each some sparkling water.

He had just placed the glass in front of Kurt when he felt his tie being tugged down lightly. Their lips met in a sweet tender kiss that Kurt pulled away from grinning happily.

"Thank you husband. You take such good care of me. What would I do without you?"

Sebastian sat down beside him.  
" Probably starve." He joked, passing over the container pasta primavera with a bright smile.

While they ate they each talked about their day's.

Kurt stories were all about the cute little things the babies did. While Sebastian spoke of contracts for the new place and how it would be all ready by next month.

Once finished Sebastian went to put away the leftovers and dispose of the dishes.

When he returned to the dining room he found Kurt fast asleep at the table, the baby monitor still clutched tightly in his hand.

Sebastian smiled at his adorably exhausted husband, scooping him up easily and carrying him off to bed.

When the baby monitor went off around two am Sebastian quickly swiped it from the side table, switching it off before Kurt had a chance to hear it.

It was clear by what had happened after dinner that Kurt needed his rest and Sebastian would do just about anything to make sure he got it. including sacrificing his sleep.

He leaned as steadily as he could out of bed, creeping softly into the nursery, only to find Harrison fussing and fighting while his sister was still sound asleep in her own crib.

It was the funniest thing Sebastian had come to discover about the twins.

When one was crying the other was usually silent. It was a strange phenomenon that still baffled him even after all these weeks.

With gently steps he approached his son, reaching down and lifting him gently out of his crib, holding him over his shoulder and patting his little back side softly to soothe him.

Sebastian checked the diaper like he always did and when it was all clear he assumed it was just formula the baby was craving.

Kurt was usually the one to do the late night feedings.

Sebastian could swear his husband slept with one eye open because he would always be out of the bed and feeding the babies before Sebastian even realized they were crying.

Sure Sebastian had done it a handful of times but he was always afraid he would mess it up, overheat the bottle and burn the baby's mouth or lay them in the wrong position and choke them.

He could still very vividly remember what a big fight it had caused between him and Kurt in the beginning.

* * *

_It was about four weeks into the twins being home when it happened. One of their worst fights to date._

_It was three in the morning and_  
_Kurt had just gotten Harrison down after 45 minutes of the baby screaming at the top of his lungs._

_Kurt had just exited the nursery when Sebastian came around the corner. Kurt glared daggers at him before deciding to very loudly and unexpectedly rip into him._

_"How convenient that you wake up now after I just got him down." he pointed out with a haughty scoff._

_"What the hell is that supposed to mean. You think I stayed asleep on purpose?" Sebastian countered._

_"Well you're not deaf Sebastian and now that he's down it means your daughter will be up any minute now. So I guess you'll want to get back to bed," Kurt snapped bitterly._

_"Don't speak to me like that._  
_I didn't do anything wrong. Look I'm sorry I didn't wake up sooner but I'm up now isn't that good enough for you?"_

_The question made Kurt turn an angry shade of red which immediately made Sebastian almost regret saying it but not quite. This needed to be discussed, sooner rather than later._

_"You know what I don't need your god damn help. Just get the fuck back to bed," Kurt yelled, storming past Sebastian and out to the living room where he laid down heavily on the couch._

_Feeling enraged by the outburst Sebastian came storming in after him. "Oh so that's how it's going to be now? I make one mistake and you shut me out. Grow up Kurt."_

_It was a low blow and Sebastian knew it right away. Bringing up Kurt's age in a fight was never a good idea._

_Kurt sat up and that's when the real shouting began._

_"Just get out of here Sebastian and leave me the hell alone."_

_Now it was Sebastian's turn to snap. He didn't deserve to be treated like this. He didn't do anything wrong._

_"You know what this is all fucking ridiculous and unnecessary. We have the money to get help, why the hell aren't we taking it? If we had help I could be back at work by now."_

_Kurt looked furious at that, jumping completely off the couch before he started yelling yet again, much louder than before. "Because I don't want someone else raising my children. I want to be here for them every minute of their lives. They're my kids."_

_Sebastian wasn't having any of that excuse. "They're my kids too Kurt and I know that the best way to take care of them is to work so that we can support them. What about you Kurt? You just got your college degree. You could do something really great with it, if you just let me hire help."_

_That's when Kurt broke down, flopping back onto the couch and sobbing violently into one of the nearby pillows._

_It snapped Sebastian completely out of his rage, making him feel only guilt and remorse. He hated the sound of Kurt crying. It always felt like a punch straight to his heart. Only now it was even worst because he was the cause of it._

_After choking back a few broken sobs Kurt lifted his head, his blue shining with a massive amount of tears_  
_"Please don't make me leave them, please Sebastian. I can't leave them now. We just got them and other than you they're the best things that have ever happened to me. They're the best thing I've ever done in my life Sebastian and I can't leave them. I just can't."_

_Sebastian went over to Kurt, holding him to his chest while he continued to cry._

_Now Sebastian felt like a monster. He couldn't believe he had been so blind to all of it._

_Kurt was afraid to leave the babies, worried that he might miss out on something important._

_Kurt didn't get the choice to have his parents around. Life had taken them away from him so early and without any kind of warning. It was only natural that he would want to be around for his own kids as much as possible. Because he knew firsthand how precious and fleeting time with them truly was._

_Sebastian was mortified. As much as he had promised himself he wouldn't, he had turned into his father, putting his work before his family. He couldn't believe he had let it come to this, he felt like such a douche bag._

_" Kurt, baby. I'm so sorry." Sebastian gently rocked his husband back and forth while rubbing his hair._  
_"I'm such an asshole. I can't believe I'm being so insensitive."_

_Kurt sniffled, turning in Sebastian's arms until they were face to face._  
_" Hey that's my husband you're talking about."_

_He rubbed Sebastian's cheek affectionately. "I don't want you saying those things about him okay." He kissed Sebastian's nose tenderly._

_In turn Sebastian held him a little tighter._  
_"But I broke my vow to you Kurt. On our weeding day I promised I would make you happy every single day and now look at me. I've failed. I'm just like my father, wanting to put work before all this."_

_Kurt grabbed Sebastian by the face to look him deep in the eyes._  
_"Hey you look at me Sebastian Smythe and you listen up. You are nothing like your father, nothing. You take better care of me and those babies than anyone could ever hope or ask for and you love us all so much. You're not an asshole or insensitive you're just a worried new dad and so am I. We're just worried in different ways and that's okay. It's been a really long four weeks and we're both just frustrated and sleep deprived but we're also both brand new at this. We just have to learn as we go okay, but we always have to be on the same page or this will never work."_

_Sebastian sighed, kissing Kurt softly._  
_"How did I get so lucky to find you Kurt Hummel-Smythe? You are the best husband anyone could ever ask for."_

_Kurt hugged him around the waist._  
_"I feel the same way about you love. I hate fighting with you, it hurts so much. Let's promise not to let it happen again."_

_Sebastian hugged him back soundly._  
_"I hate it too. I promise we'll figure this all out baby, no more fighting."_

_They stayed that way, simply holding one another until Genevieve began to cry and they both got up to get her._

_Eventually they did figure it out without a fight._

_Once back in the office Sebastian cut his days down from five to three and if they really needed him to he worked from home._

_In turn Kurt worked expertly around his husbands new schedule. He also promised to put his degree to good use once the babies turned one._

* * *

Sebastian sat in the rocking chair in the corner of the nursery, feeding his son.

Harrison was the spitting image of Kurt. With his fair skin, light chestnut colored hair, button nose, and impossibly big blue eyes.

The same blue eyes Sebastian had been captivated by three years ago.

Genevieve looked a lot like Abby.  
She was tiny with delicate features. Her nose, hair and eyes were similar to Kurt's but her chin and mouth were all Abby.

Even though he and Kurt had their sperm spun so they would never truly know who had fathered their children even a blind man could see these babies were all Kurt's.

Sebastian didn't mind, if anything it was just more of his amazing husband to love.

The babies were healthy and happy and that was all that really mattered anyways.

Plus they were the most beautiful children Sebastian had ever seen. Sure he may have been a bit biased because they were his but he knew true beauty when he saw it and they were it.

Half way through his bottle Harrison fell back into a deep sleep. His mouth still open slightly and his teeny tiny chest gently rising and falling.

Sebastian kissed the baby boys forehead lightly, not wanting to wake him.

Seeing the peacefully sleeping infant in his arm made Sebastian's own exhaustion kick in.

He really was tired, this past week had kicked his ass.

He was so thankful to have the next two days off. He couldn't wait to spend them at home with his family. Maybe he would surprise Kurt with a day trip or a date night.

Yeah that sounded good, but first he needed his sleep.

His eyelids drooped heavily as he tried to fight off the fatigue the best he could, but it just felt so good to close them he could no longer resist it.

What felt like only minutes later Sebastian awoke with a start and holy shit the baby wasn't in his arm anymore. He jumped to his feet on instinct, searching wildly around the room until he heard a small giggle coming from the other corner.

Kurt was in the big loveseat in the far corner of the room, Genevieve in his arm, a bottle in her mouth.  
"Calm down love he's in his crib. Safe and sound." Kurt assured in a hushed tone.

Sebastian sighed, clutching his chest in relief.

Kurt smiled softly before continuing to whisper. "I heard her crying on the monitor and nearly had a panic attack when you weren't in bed. Then I came in here and found you two knocked out. My two favorite men sleeping like babies, it was a truly adorable sight."

Sebastian come over, kissing Kurt on the forehead, then leaned over to look down at his son, sound asleep.

Kurt took Sebastian's hand in his free one. "You did good dad, it usually takes me at least an hour to get him down. I think he really likes you."

Sebastian looked down at his husband and daughter with a knowing grin.  
"Well she's crazy about you. She always cries when I hold her."

Kurt chuckled lightly. " Well she's a smart girl."

Sebastian knelt down so they were face to face.  
"A very smart girl," he agreed.

They each leaned forward a bit, sharing a small kiss.

Then, just like her brother had Genevieve fell back to sleep before her entire bottle could be consumed.

Kurt got up, laying her down in her crib before taking his husbands hand as they left the nursery together.


End file.
